11 years later
by jessicaj55567
Summary: Austin got Ally pregnant...now what happens when they meet again 11 years later...Ally a teacher in Marino High and Austin living his rockstar dream READ TO FIND OUT rated T for now rating might change later on in the story PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY
1. Chapter 1

** I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY OR ANYTHING! ALL I KNOW IS THE STORY LINE **

'' Why are you doing this? '' she asked him, with tears running down her cheeks.

'' Because Ally, I'm not ready to be a father at 16 I'm sorry '' he said walking away and not looking back.

She hated him yet at the same time she still loved him, and always will no matter what he was the love of her life but she guessed she was never his.

**11 years later...**

'' April Janette Dawson Moon hurry up your going to be late for school '' Ally shouted

'' Sorry mom I just can't find my music book '' April said running out of her room

'' I put it in your bag '' she said giving her daughter lunch money and handing her the yellow backpack that was on the chair near the counter

'' Thanks mom '' she said kissing her cheek '' See you in school '' and with that she was out the door

* * *

**(****this is going to be middle school and high school mixed in one I used to go to a school like that so I just wanted to make that clear so I don't confuse you later in the story)**

'' Alright class settle down '' ally said placing her bag on her teacher's table

'' '' a student near the back asked with his hand raised

'' What is it Jake '' ally said

'' Miss I forgot to do my homework '' Jake replied,before Ally could respond there was a knock on the door

'' April , please open the door '' ally said leaning against her table

'' Yes '' April replied making her way to open the door '' Good morning Principal Marino '' the class said in unison, as the Principal and another figure entered the class

'' Omg! it's Austin Moon '' everyone in class screamed, Well that is except Ally and April

April looked at her mother, Ally looked at her daughter and shrugged April made her wait to her seat catching Austin's eye. The class was getting out of control with the screaming and Ally was starting to get a head ache

'' Alright , everyone settle down now that's enough with the screaming '' Ally shouted over the noise that the class was making .The class was now silent, that you could even hear a pin drop in the room, Ally could feel Austin and the Principal's eyes on her but she ignored them and spoke to the class

'' As for you Jake , you have detention after school for not presenting your homework '' Ally said now slightly turning her body towards the Principal and Austin who stood side by side not saying a word

'' Now Sir how may I help you? '' Ally asked

'' Well Austin here is a previous student here '' Ally just nodded not sure what to say the principal continued '' And so are you '' he said stopping again

'' Sir, with all due respect can you get to the point? , I have a class that I have to teach '' ally said

'' Very well , myself and the staff were wondering if Austin could take over your music class for a couple of weeks? he really wants to , but if not we totally understand '' he finished slightly glancing at April so only Ally could see

Ally sighed and looked at Austin '' Well , I have one word while your teacher that class, God Help You '' Ally said Austin just smiled

'' Is this music? '' The Principal asked

'' No sir this is History , Music is after Lunch '' ally replied while taking out her History textbook the class following and taking out their books Ally noticed that there was something wrong with her daughter

'' is everything alright April? '' Ally asked her daughter

'' Um... I think I left my book at home '' April replied

Ally sighed '' April you know the ruled, you must have your book in class everyday , You can use this today '' Ally said giving April her book. She turned to Austin and the Principal who were still standing there

'' Austin since your teaching some of these student, do you mind watching them while i go and grab a spare book out of my locker? '' Ally asked Austin shook his head,The principal an ally left the class

* * *

**Ally Dawson**

I was on my way to lunch when I saw Sidney and her ''GANG'' surrounding Austin, not letting him past, I walked up to the group her friends backed away the second they saw but Sidney never did

''Austin, you know I can make you feel really good '' she said walking closer to him

'' Vel '' i said making Sidney's head snap my way and immediately step away from Austin

'' '' She said backing away even more I smiled '' How are you '' she managed to choke out

'' I'm very well thank you Sidney , now would you be so kind and let go and get lunch '' I asked she nodded '' Oh and Sidney? come here for a second '' I said she walked slowly towards me once she was close enough i said this loud but not to loud for everyone to hear '' Your 16 Austin is 27 that is 11 years difference and your he could go to jail if he touched you so I'M just going to say this once and only once stay away from him'' she nodded and ran down the hall with her friends

'' Thanks '' Austin said I smiled and nodded and started to walk away until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back slightly

'' Ally , you haven't talked to me at all today at least not for long it was always small talk '' he said to me his voice...fuck I missed it is it bad to say that I'm totally turned on here?

'' Sorry Austin I was teaching '' I replied that wasn't a lie i was teacher the first two classes

'' It's ok I understand, Your a teacher why? '' he said with a smile i shook my head, he was still the same teenage boy that I fell in love with I was going to say something but April ran up to me

'' '' she said looking at me and back at austin

'' do you want a picture '' Austin asked and April held in her laughed but then said '' Rather not thanks '' i started to laugh and Austin looked shocked i guess no-one ever said no to him

'' April '' I said trying my best not laugh

'' I'm sorry Austin i didn't want to be mean but i have plenty of pictures of you, and no i do not stalk you '' She said austin looked confused and April noticed this and looked at me and austin then started laughing

'' April stop laughing your making me laugh '' I said

'' we should go Austin, lunch is almost over , and you missy go back to your friends because their having a fangirl moment with the tenth graders '' i said

'' Alright '' she stared walking so did i and Austin but then she called after me '' MOM! '' I turned around and saw her running towards me I looked at Austin's face I could tell he was feeling feelings

'' What is it? '' i asked

'' Austin , i know your my dad I'm sorry i just had to tell you that and the reason i didn't want your picture is because i hate you for leaving mom to raise me on her own '' once she was done she ran back to her friends i sighed and finally said

'' Austin it's time we have a talk '' And with that both of us walked outside into the school parking lot


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin Moon**

The bell rung signaling students to get to class and there was me with Ally left alone in the parking lot, no-one around just the light breeze that the wind was creating moving her hair out of her eyes

'' So? '' I casually asked

'' When I told you that I was pregnant , I told my parents the same day. My parents kicked me out , I had no home , so I had to get a job , I became a waitress in melody dinner , i over came my stage fright because you had to sing to strangers about their food once I had enough money to get myself an apartment I moved in with Trish. '' I wanted to say something but she cut me off and continued

'' But I still had to go to school , that was the hardest month of my life Austin , people taught I got pregnant on purpose and that's why you left me , I was laughing-stock of the school , and to jock you were their hero , when you moved Austin it broke me , After a couple of months I wasn't able to go to school my body was giving up on me , they day of April's birth that was one of the most happiest days of my life, and now here we are 11 years later talking in a parking lot, I'm a teacher I never dreamed of this , I never wanted to be a teacher , I see your living your dream I'm happy for you but I wish I could have been up there with you'' she said wiping the last tear away that escaped her eyes

Seeing her like this it breaks my heart, why did I have to leave

'' Because Austin like you said you weren't ready to be a father at 16 do you think that I was ready to be a mother? Oh and yeah you were thinking out loud '' she said with a laugh it made me laugh in the process

'' Ally , you know I'm really sorry '' I said reaching for her hand all she did was nod, I missed her touch the soft creamy skin , the smell of vanilla in her hair and the next thing I knew I was kissing Ally she didn't push me away

I slid my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happy let me in our tongues battled for a while until I won I mean I always do, I slid my hands around her waist I heard something hit the ground I think that was her bag, seconds later I could feel her hands around my neck , I pushed her against one of the cars that were behind us, She let out a moan I one came out of my mouth a few second later she pulled away trying to calm her breathing

'' Austin , we can't not yet we have to see if we have the same relationship as we did when we were teenagers '' she said picking up her bag

'' I understand '' I said she smiled

'' Well your late for class . and so am I so we better go '' Ally said I agreed she kissed my cheek and ran of into the building

* * *

**Ally Dawson**

I was at home making dinner , April was in her room doing her homework when I heard a knock on the door , I put the Knife down and made my way to the door

I opened the door and there stood 3 people a small Latina with black curly hair , A tall red head that had a smile on his face , then there was the blond the same blond I made out in the parking lot

'' What are you guy doing here? '' I asked opening the door wider and letting them in

'' well Dez over here wanted to see you, when I told him that I talked to you today an we didn't know where you lived, so we found Trish at the mall and asked her where you live and now here we are '' Austin replied

'' Where's April? '' Trish asked I pointed to her room she nodded and walked down the hall to April's room

'' Who is April '' Dez asked confused I looked at Austin and he nodded

'' Dez , April is my daughter '' I said and dez just nodded

'' And I'm her father '' Austin added Dez didn't looked all that suprised just then April and Trish came out of her room

April wasn't that happy to see Austin she got to know Dez a bit better her and Austin started to get along they both learned that they love pancakes and their favourite colour is yellow, they both like sports

**later that night**

I was cleaning the dishes when Austin walked out of Aprils room, Trish and Dez left not long ago

'' She has a nice room '' Austin said walking behind me brushing his body against mine , he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders since I'm super freaking short

'' She picked it out herself '' I said putting the plate to rest on the sink Austin spun me around so now I was facing him he leaned in closer I could feel his hot breath on my face just as he was going to kiss me I moved out of hos grip and walked over to the couch he groaned and took a seat beside me


	3. Chapter 3

**omg guys its been 2 chapters and i'm already getting great responses i really do love you all so please don't forget to leave me a review**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY I OWN THE STORY LINE AND WRITING STYLE :D (IDK JUST COPIED THAT FROM SOMEONE ENJOY!**

**this chapter is sorta rated M its just the language and maybe some action *wink* *wink***

The teasing , the small smiles in school , the accidental touches , the shy stares when one or the other is talking, that's all that they have done and nothing more. The last couple of weeks have been torture to both , Ally wants to touch him Austin wants to touch her , And their noth horny all the time , it's neem a while since both of them got any action you know

Austin loves teachig her music class , Ally likes having a free class while Austin teaches , she often watches him , the student seem to like him, who wouln't have you seen him?

Monday is the worst day for Austin&Ally because they both have to teach a class together due to the principal deciding to join two classes Austin fith grade music class and Ally's tenth grade music class

He wasn't teachinG all her music classes just the fith graders

'' Ally , why are you so mean? '' Austin asked floping on the couch in the living room of Ally's apartment

Ally burst our laughing '' What am i doing to you huh? '' she asked in between laughs

'' Your teasing me , and i do not do good with teasing '' he replied popping himself up on his elbows, Ally took a seat right beside him '' How in the name of god am i teasing you Austin , your the one who has been teasing me '' she said

'' Yah and how is that '' he asked raising a brow

'' Really how about last week supervising gym '' she asked

******FLASHBACK******

Today one of the Gym teachers were out and since Austin was the high school jock back in his day, he was asked to supervise that days gym Ally had a free class so she decided to have a walk around, she was walking past the Gym hall , she Austin was practasing basketball so she leaned agaisnt the door frame

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her standing there , a smal smile was forming on his lips , it's been a while since Ally watched him play basketball , when they were dating he would always give her his leatherman jacket to wear to his games in case you were confused they were dating since they were 14

He always though they won their games because Ally was his good luch charm , that might have been true to him to to Ally she just knew he was the best player on the team and by ''PLAYER'' she means the captain of the team

Not the man whore that everyone gossiped about , she knew that wasn't true , Austin decided to tease her a little while calling a break for the class , students went to their bags to get a drink Austin being Austin he took of his shirt causing girls to sream and faint but having Ally getting all hot and bothered

He took his water bottle and took a sip and pored the rest over his head , his musilar body cover with water and sweat, He could see Ally rubbing her thighs together trying to get some friction to releave the urge

She wanted to tale him right there that moment but instead she ran down the hall into the bathroom to take care of herself, she was really thinking of dragging him out of that stupid Gym and locking them both in a closet or something

Austin laughed and returned to teach the class he loved having the satisfaction

******END OF FLASHBACK********

**'' **Okay I have to admit that was really fun '' he said earning a slap on the shoulder from Ally

'' No it wasn't austin . I know this sounds wierd but its been a while... and you doing that doesn't help ok '' she said looking away trying to hide her face because if she looks into his eyes she will fuck the shit out of him right there on the couch

'' I'm sorry but you know , I just asumed that maybe you were having that type of fun like I have ove the years'' he said that hur ok she just though that they would never have a conversation what austin has being doing she didn't really need to know his sex life just because she doesn't fucking have one

'' And now were done with this conversation , I really don't want to hear about your sex life or what you have been doing all these years '' she said getting up she hated the fact that he was with other people while she only had a one night stand 7 years ago so you can say that she hasn't got any action for atleast 10 years if you count the years before the one night stand

'' You can stay here if you want I'm going to take a shower If your still here after we can have dinner and watch a movie something like that '' she said walking into her bed room

He knew he said something wrong thats when it hit him he knew he shouldn't of said anything about his one night stands he really felt like a dick now he had to make it up to her

He knew why she didn't go out that much it was because she was raising her daughter _their _daughter

Abput 10 minutes later he heard the water go off he jumped of the couch and knocked on her bedroom door , heard a faint come in before pushing the door open and letting his eyes wonder up and down her body

'' My eyes are up here Moon '' she said walking over to the bed where her pj's laid

'' I know it's just that your so beautiful '' he said starting to walk closer to him

'' Now Austin don't lie '' she said looking at him straight in the eye

'' Who said that i was lying '' he said grabbing her and pinning her against the wall he leaned in and whispered in her ear '' Damn! Ally do you know how bad i want you right now '' Ally shook her head and whispered

'' Then why don't you show me? '' she didn't have to say anything more , his lips atached to hers like there was no tomorrow

'' Ally if we start this i won't be able to stop '' he said detaching his lips from her earning a put from Ally

'' I sure fucking hope so Austin , I'm already turned on '' she whispered and thats when he was back attacking her lips

**ohhh cliffhanger i swear i will finish this in the next chapter but now i have not itme see you soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i took so long to update i was sick for a couple of days but i'm back and i hope you like this you might want to re-read the end of chapter 3 so you would understand whats happening in the first part of this chapter lot of love i live under s rainbow enjoy :)**

'' I sure fucking hope so Austin , I'm already turned on '' she whispered and that's when he was back attacking her lips , removed her towel and threw it on the floor somewhere beside the door

'' That's not fair Moon your fully dressed and I'm but naked here '' Ally whispered trying to catch her breath , he chuckled and took oh his shirt , Ally licked her lips

'' Like what you see baby girl '' He questioned , she nodded as if her life depended on it and then it hit her he has been gone for 11 fucking years and now she's jumping into his arms , what the hell is she thinking

''Austin '' Ally said pushing him away ''We have to stop '' she finished wrapping the towel back around her

'' Why '' He questioned pulling his shirt over his head

'' Why '' she shouted '' Because Austin you have been gone for over a decade and now your back , Austin I Love You but we can't please go '' she said ''Fine I'll go, But I won't be back just don't forget I always Love you '' He shouted as he stormed out of the apartment slamming the door

'' Some how I doubt that you even loved me in the first place '' She whispered as she slid down the wall in her bedroom hugging her knees and letting the tears go she knew that April was staying with Trish and her family so she didn't have to worry about anyone finding her like this

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since she saw him shes broken she misses him , Rumors and pictures of him spreading around the internet , he must be having the time of his life on tour '' Mom , why hadn't Austin come around '' that question has been on her mind since her daughter asked and she has no idea how to answer it

April hated Austin more than ever he left again , how could he do this to her, leaving her she was finally happy seeing her mother happy , now he crushed her again just like their sixteen all over again and now there's pictures and rumors about him she promised that she's going to kick his face in when she sees him again and that's a promise she's never going to break but it also depends where they are at...

******April Dawson ******

Me and Mom are shopping , school ended about 20 minutes ago and Mom said we have to go food shopping I love shopping with her she buys me everything I ask well except those frog slippers she says that they make me look like a toddler but I think they cool and fluffy I was skiping around the shampoo aisle when I bumbed into A tall skinny blond , I mean she could eat some thing more than a salad maybe she could try a chicken leg?

'' Will you watch were your going you little tramp '' Ouch! Jesus I'm 11 is that the way you talk to kids these days '' I'm sorry , you don't have to scream at me '' I said looking up at her '' Cassidy why are you screaming at a kid '' A voice came from behind me . I would know that stupid voice from any where i want to rip the tongue out of his mouth '' she ran into me '' The blond said in a babu voice i swear i was about to throw up tight there like eww seriously

'' April come on '' I heard Mom say making our heads snap in her direction '' So this tramp is your daughter '' Cassidy said i was about to launch at her for calling me a tramp again but i was herld back by Austin wrapping his hands around me

'' Damn it Austin don't touch me'' i said running to mom ''Hey Ally '' he said with a smirk on his face a smirk , what the actually fuck if you excuse my language

******Ally Dawson ********

A smirk really what the hell what's up with that like seriously

'' Ok, one thing my daughter is not a tramp and jesus Austin the least you could do is feed your girlfriend '' I said grabbing the shampoo that I was looking for a while now and never could find it '' I do feed her but she knows how t take care of her body unlike some people '' He said putting his around a girl that looks like a stick

'' Austin come here for a second '' April said as he crouched down to her lever , and with that she slapped him causing a few people that were around us turn in our direction I mean even I could feel that slap i have to say April has strenght she gets that from her fucking father

'' Go to hell '' April shouted as she grabbed my hand and ler me away to pay for our items, I decided to buy those frog slippers that she always i look back I saw a confused Austin and his excuse of a girlfriend, she seems like Austin's type but seriously the girl needs to eat a bit more

**chapter 4 wow i can't believe it i love that you all like this story i really enjoy writing this but i have to tell you im going back to school and I might not be able to update that much but good news is that i get to skip a year so i get to go to 11 th grade yay idk how it works but baseclly i get to schose to do thenth and i have to skip it because it's a paying class and my parents can't swing it so anyway enough about me see you in the next chapter :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello hello it's been a while huh? well i just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews they help me write, i just wanted to say that this is my best work because my other story was a fail :) I started a new story called High School so please check it out anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

How long can you hate someone? a day , a month or a year... well truth to told no-one knows because if your hurt it will hurt you for a while , but if your hurt by someone who you love truly and deeply you might never get over it

_''Austin stop , that hurts '' Ally said laughing while hitting Austin's back ,Ally and her friends were spending the day at the beach, Trish made her since she wanted to go just because Dez was there '' Well Ally then you have to stop laughing so mush and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much then '' Austin replied making his way to the water with Ally over his shoulder tickling her_

Ally was sitting on the couch remembering the day , wiping the tears, this was the day he asked her to be his girlfriend , the most happiest day of her life , she never thought that her life would come to this but i guess you can't know because life is a bitch and we all know it

_'' Austin if you drop me I will never talk to you again '' Ally said looking at Austin, he grinned and said '' I'm not going to drop you , not on the ground anyway'' And with that he dropped her into the water and started laughing along with Trish and Dez, Ally came up with an angry look on her face '' Ally-'' But he was cut of by Ally walking past her friends back onto the shore_

She wasn't mad at him because he dropped her into the water she just wanted to see how long it will take him to come up to her and apologize to her she was interrupted by a knock on the door but before she could get up April ran to open the door

'' Austin, what are you doing here '' Ally heard her say

'' Hey is your mom home? '' He asked

Ally stood up and walked to the door '' Can I help you with something Austin? '' she asked

_Austin and Ally were walking along the beach far away from their friends '' Ally I need to tell you something '' Austin said facing Ally '' What is it Austin '' she asked looking at him straight in the eye _

_'' I like you , I've always liked you but I was afraid to tell you because you might not feel the same way so Ally Dawson will you be my girlfriend ?'' _Ally was brought back to reality by Austin replying to her previous question

'' Ally I need to talk to you '' He said walking in without getting premession

'' Yeah come in '' Ally said in a sarcastic tone

**sorry this is short but the nect one will be longer i promise :)**


End file.
